Camp Ankh
by Non Malum
Summary: A new girl appears at Camp Ankh, and if the daughter of their enemy. Or is she? Will she prove to be simply someone else caught in the flow of Chaos and Ma'at? Or will she play a more important role? CLOSED
1. Application Form

Welcome to Camp Ankh! This is a demigod camp for those for us who are the sons and daughters of Egyptian Gods! All gods are welcome, except for Apophis. In order to join, you must fill out an application form. Unless you do something provocative and inappropriate, your character should be accepted automatically.

**Name: **Self-explanatory. Nicknames should be in ( ) s and it should have first and last name. Middle name is optional

**Godly Parent: **Self-Explanatory. If it's a minor god, send me the link of the wikipedia article, or where you found it. If it's a link, it has to have spaces between the dot and com, or fanfiction will block it

**Mortal Relation (Parent): **Self-Explanatory. First and last name of the mortal parent of your character. Appearance for mortal parent is optional, but helpful if you wish them to appear at the end or something

**Age: **Both what age they appear to be, and what they actually are. Please label each as either actual or looks like. Thank you.

**Appearance: **Eye color, hair color, skin tone, tattoos?, Also, you have to have their regular outfit(s) If you have multiple ones, explain the occasions each are worn during.

**Personality: **Are they nice? Mean? Social? Please explain about who they act certain ways to. Like if they're nice to everyone, but hate Horus' children, so they are mean to them.

**Likes and Dislikes: **Can be a list with + standing as like, and – standing as dislikes. You can explain if you want to, but not necessary

**Habits: **Chewing Gum, spitting, hissing, etc. What do they seem to do all the time? Explain how often they do this, and why or what triggers it. This can be left empty if they don't really have any habits, but I would prefer to have at least one.\

**Fears: **Self-Explanatory. You should put hoe much of a fear it is. Like, if they faint or simply run when they spot it.

**Weapon(s): **Is it locked in the Duat, stored in their pocket, or disguised?

**Powers and Abilities: **Can they summon storms or cats? Are they good at transforming into something else? Don't go overboard here… **No immortality!**

**Type of Magician: **Combat, Elementalist, Diviner, Animal Charmer. Please don't chose more than one, unless they follow the path of someone.

**Other Information: **Anything else?

**Writing Sample: **Basically write a short little first-person perspective writing sample, just so I can know how to write them. It doesn't have to be long, but don't make it a sentence.

**I am unsure as of this time whether I will do the story from others perspective, as well as my main characters'… What do you think? : **Just write a yes or a no (perhaps no opinion), and whether you wish me to make one chapter in your person's P.O.V or not. I don't care either way.


	2. Characters

**Osiris**

**(MUFFINLOVER24) **Name: Amalia Collin (goes by Lia all the time)

Godly parent: Osiris

Mortal relation: James Collin (dead)

Age: actually 14, appears to be 12

Appearance: long, straight black hair, with natural purple streaks; purple eyes; pale skin. Outfit: for normal occasions: purple tank top, black skort. For dressy occasions: A strapless dress with a black bodice and a long, flowy purple bottom. Wears kohl on special occasions, along with purple eye shadow

Personality: Lia is fierce and independent, and can stand up for herself. She isn't very social, except to her friends, and even to them, she's sarcastic. SHE IS NOT, I REPEAT NOT, EMO!

Likes and dislikes:

+Chocolate.

-Children of Set.

+The cello.

-Annoying little brothers.

Habits: being sarcastic. She just... is. Really nothing to it.

Fears: fire. She freezes in place and starts muttering. Because it killed her father.

Weapon(s): two daggers she keeps disguised as two black bracelets.

Powers and abilities: can summon the dead easily, is good with most plants (Osiris is the god of agriculture as well as the Afterlife)

Type of magician: necromancer, following the path of Anubis.

Other information: Lia is blind. She has really good hearing, though. She will hurt you if you call her Amalia. She plays the cello.

**Isis**

**(sonofapollo42) **Name: Naria (Nari) Black

Godly Parent: Isis

Parent: Carso Black

Appearance: Multicolored eyes, black hair, and Egyptian looking skin. Her regular outfit is jean shorts, a form-fitting t-shirt, and hiking boots

Personality: She is kind and social, but she is very sensitive. Like, overly-sensitive.

Likes and Dislikes: + Osiris Cabin, + Horus cabin, and also + chocolate. -Set cabin, -the color black. and -Chaos

Habits: chewing gum

Fears: cobras, she quivers in fear when she sees them.

Weapon: she has a dagger that morphs into a hair clip which she always wears

Powers and abilities: great at magic, can turn into a kite, and is very intelligent

Type of magician: animal charmer, follows the path of Bast

**Horus**

**(movies798) **Name: Trayson Coleman(Tray) and Zackary Coleman(Zack)

Godly Parent: Horus

Mortal Relation (Parent): Sara Coleman(dead)

Age: 15

Appearance: Trayson is 5'7. He has brown skin, curly black hair, and his right eye is gold and his left eye is silver like his father. He wears a orange jacket, light blue baggy jeans, and blue jordans.

Zackary is also 5'7. He also has brown skin, he has curly black hair with gold and silver highlights, and he has brown eyes. He wears a blue jacket, black baggy jeans, and black jordans. And Trayson and Zackary are both identical twins.

Personality: Trayson is the older brother so he's the more responsible one. Trayson is the more careful one because he always thinks before he acts. He really knows how to be a leader. He's kind to his brother and his friends. He's brave, mature, and he has his own sense of humor. And Trayson is the silent one.

Zackary is the younger brother and he's more the comic relief one. He's the immature one because he loves to pull pranks on the campers especially the Set's children and Sobek's children. He's funny because he loves to make his friends laugh. He's also kind, brave, and he only gets serious when something bad happens. And Zackary is the loud mouth one.

Likes and Dislikes: Trayson and Zackary both have the same likes and dislikes.

+ Training

+ Hanging out with their friends

+ pulling pranks

+ eating pizza

+ reading

+ listening to their musics

+ and girls.

- bullies

- monsters

- someone getting hurt

- deaths

- snakes

- Apophis

- and blood.

Habits: Trayson always cross his arms and Zackary always spits.

Fears: Giant Scorpions. They both would sweat first before they fainted.

Weapon(s): They both wield the khopesh and they summon it from the Duat.

Powers and Abilities: Can they both can transform into falcons. They can summon falcons and griffins at their side. And they both can use combat avatar.

Type of Magician: They both are Combat magician.

Other Information: Trayson and Zackary are African American. And Trayson is seven minutes older then Zackary

**(Daughter of Elmo. Rawr) **Name: Valkyrie Dunne (Valley, by her mother. Kyrie, by her half siblings. Ky, by her friends)

Godly Parent: Horus

Mortal Relation (Parent):Josephine Dunne. 5'7, russet skin color, chocolate brown hair two inches past her shoulders. She haves round golden green eyes, she also wears a feather in her hair.

Age:15 but looks 12

Appearance: She haves straight light brown hair to the middle of her back that she keeps in a single braid down her back with a feather at the end. She haves copper skin tone. She's 5'5, slim build with curves slightly athletic build to her(4 pack with little muscle to her arms). Round eyes, one is silver that changes in to gold at night and the other one stays a golden green.

In camp: Just a simple shirt, shorts, her eye of Horus necklace and combat boots sometimes bare feet.

Outside of Camp: A fitting shirt, halter vest, skinny jeans with Air Jordans of the color of the shirt she is wearing.

Sleeps in: A black tank top, gray shorts with ankle socks. She always wears feathers and the eye of Horus

Personality: She's always serious when she trains, she doesn't take mess from anyone, she's blunt. She haves anger issues, but doesn't blow up a the little things. She rarely smiles and if she does, it's scary she usually does it when she goes for the kill of someone. She keeps focus on the task at hand. She doesn't back down from any fight, sometimes she starts them when she's bored. She doesn't like losing and when she does she pushes herself to do better and challenges the same person she lost to until she finally beats them. When she's not training and when she's around friends she's outgoing, laughing, and cracking jokes or pulling pranks. She can be a tad bit cold hearted and mean when someone that pisses her off. She feels the need to be in control in every situation to make sure everything goes right. She doesn't worry about anything that happen in the past that will not help her in the future

Likes and Dislikes: +Fighting +Training +Osiris cabin +chocolate -Set cabin -Snakes

Habits: She tugs on her braid when she feels uncomfortable in a place where she never been with a lot of people.

Fears: Snakes, she gets shortness of breath.

Weapon(s): A sword with a curved black hilt and brass knuckles

Powers and Abilities: # High strength, swiftness, and combat skills.

# Expert in all weapon usage.

# Expertise in war strategy

# Can control fire, light, and heat.

# Can turn into a falcon

# Can do combat avatar

Type of Magician: Combat

Other Information: No

**Set**

**(Non Malum) **Name: Alice Sephia Prince

Godly Parent: Set

Mortal Parent: Sophia Prince (dead)

Age: 16

Appearance: She has long black hair, that had natural red tips. It looks like someone dipped the last 2 inches of her hair in red paint. She is short, and skinny, with red eyes and a small nose. She usually wears black kohl around her eyes, and likes to dress in a red 'Chaos' t-shirt wth long black cargo pants. She wears the regular camp necklace, with 5 beads on it, one for each significant happening (Claiming, Winning Capture the Mummy, etc.) She also wears red Converse with Set animal and Chaos heiroglyphics on them. Alice has a pair of Set Heiroglyph earrings that are black.

Personality: Alice stands up for her father and her friends and family. If you insult her friends, she takes it personally. Alice is known to have physically attacked people she dislikes, and is usually known as the Camp Troublemaker. She is usually quiet and reserved, but once you become her friends he opens up considerably.

Likes and Dislikes:

+Set

+Nephthys

+Chaos

+Cats

+Animals

+Nature

+Swimming and Water

+Storms

+Lightning

+Big Red

+Adam Lambert

+Her Ipod Touch

+Rock Music

-Rap music

-Isis

-Horus

-Arrogance

-Stupidity

-Horror

Habits: Chews Big Red gum all the time, and loves to pop bubbles. When she is thinking, she will sometimes tilt her head like a dog.

Fears: Spiders and Heights. Will get woozy when in high places, but will scream bloody murder and climb the nearest person if she sees a spider.

Weapon(s): A red staff with black chaos hieroglyphics around it. This staff has a set animal head on the top, and was a gift from Set. It morphs into a pencil that she usually tucks behind her ear.

Powers and Abilities: Can summon sand storms and control storms and clouds. Can control and summon set animals. Can contort and create chaos.

Type of Magician: Animal Charmer, follows the Path of Set

Other Information: None

**Nephthys**

**Nut**

**Geb**

**Tefnut**

**(goddess of lakes) **Name Mayra Calderon (mimi)

godly parent Tefnut

parent Lucy Calderon

appearance long black wavy hair that flows to her waist and has a blue tint, heart shaped face, tan, eyes that are large and sapphire blue that blooms to an emerald green almond shaped, curvy torso with athletic limbs, full rosy cupids bow lips, elegant nose, and curved eye brows, high cheekbones

personality

she is a feisty girl and hates to follow orders if a person even tries to hurt her friends she will send them to the infirmary most people don't dare hurt her or her friends because they know she will come after them so she is also brave and defies others but she is also kind known for her beauty, rebellion, and kindness towards others, she is funny and sweet but when enemies are near she is cold, sarcastic, taunting, intimidating and her voice like acid

likes star gazing, wave watching

dislikes bright sunny colors, veggies, daggers, arrows

habits biting her nails when nervous

fears friends dying

weapon two swords named twin tides

powers she can move water, cause earthquakes(large ones make her pass out)and can teleport with water vapor

type of magician she is an animal charmer(wolves are the best)

**Neith **

**(gingerroot15) **Name: Aniki Koramin (Kora, Ani)

Godly parent: Neith

Mortal relation: Thomas Koramin; she never knew her father, he died before she was born. But she has a dead brother named Jake.

Appearance: shoulder length, very blonde, straight hair; very tanned skin; bright green eyes. Outfit: green strapless top with gold trim, faded jean shorts, green pendant necklace on gold chain, sun hairclip

Personality: very fierce and protective of her friends, but is very emotional when alone. She gets along with everyone pretty equally (minus her friends), but dislikes Horus and Set children, for the argument Neith had to settle between Horus and Set. She is funny without trying to be, and is sometimes sarcastic.

Likes and dislikes: likes- weaving, hunting, weapons, the east. Dislikes- standing still, being unable to help her friends

Habits: constantly has thread with her, and plays with it

Fears: Afraid of being unable to help her friends. She would sacrifice herself to help her friends.

Weapon(s): a bow and arrows, disguised as a sun hairclip she always wears; a khopesh, "Guardian" she keeps in the Duat. Aniki prefers to use her bow and arrows.

Powers and abilities: is good with any weapon, can weave a shell around herself to transform into something else

Type of magician: combat, and water Elementalist (follows the path of Satet)

Other information: plays the viola.

**Anubis**

**(ThaliaGrace1) **Name: Jordan RoseMarie Santiago (Sunshine, but it annoys her when people use it.)

Godly Parent: Anubis, god of death rituals and embalming.

Mortal Relation (Parent): Esperanza Santiago.

Age: Jordan is 15, but she looks like she could pass for 18.

Appearance: Heredity wise, Anubis's looks were more dominant than Esperanza's, but Jordan has her curls. Jordan's eyes are chocolate brown with traces of black, warm and affectionate most of the time. Her hair is a beautiful shade of raven black, and as mentioned before, it's curly. Since she's mixed between Caucasian and Hispanic, her skin is olive toned, though more on the pale side. Her usual outfit would be an off the shoulder green army patterned shirt with a diamond peace sign. Black skinny jeans and black and silver flats. She never ties her hair up, and it hangs midback.

Personality: Jordan is generally a sweet girl with a big heart. However, it irks her when people call her 'Sunshine.' Yes, she gets that her dad is god of death rituals, the jokes aren't needed. She hates it when people judge others off their parentage, especially when they do it to herself. She's fine around most other cabin kids, but she can't help feeling uncomfortable around Bast and Horus children. Nothing personal, just her... "Canine instincts."

+ Dogs, jackals in particular

+ Night time

+ Rain

+ Stars

+ Music

+ Pranks

+ Daylight

+Children

- Cats

- Birds make her nervous. Don't ask.

- Obnoxiously bright colors

- Arrogance

- Headaches

Habits: Tapping her fingers on her arm to a beat of a song while humming. She does this out of boredom or nervousness. Running her fingers along her left arm. She does this because of the memory of it being the arm to always end up getting hurt. Biting her bottom lip. She does this to keep from yelling when agitated.

Fears: Heights. There's a reason she wasn't born with wings, and when she's confronted with heights, she freezes up and can't help but stare down. Snakes, from a bad childhood experience at a zoo. She sees a snake, she bolts. Barney because, well, pedophile dinosaur much? She sees Barney, she looks the other way and walks slowly in the opposite direction.

Weapons: Jordan keeps a necklace that has a silver skull charm with a blue bow on it's head and read diamond heart shape eyes. It transforms into medium sized knife.

Powers and Abilities: She can shadow travel to an extent, but not extremely large distances in one trip. She can also manipulate shadows so people can't see her in direct vision - peripheral's not affected. She can also talk to another peron's s ba, if she tries hard enough.

Type of Magician: She is a Necromancer and follows the path of Anubis.

Other information: Jordan has ADHD, asthma, and is claustrophobic.

**Bast**

**(.rock) **Name: Katherine Athena Arrow (Kat)

Godly parent: Bast

Mortal parent: John Arrow (Kind, loving, a vet)

Age: Looks like:15 Actual:12

Appearance: Small, lithe and graceful like her mom, she has black , wavy hair in a ponytail, but she has her father's sapphire blue eyes. Skin tone, a golden color.

Everyday: tights, tennis shoes and a cotton t-shirt.

Formal: Has her hair flowing loose and wears a comfortable dress, no tight can jump or move around in dresses!

Personality: Mean on the outside, but when you know her better she is actually really kind and nice. Strong, tough and has seen a lot. Smart and if making a joke, it will a sarcastic joke. She's only mean or uncomfortable around Anubis children.

Likes and Dislikes:

+color: silver or turquoise

+cats

+chili

+most sports

+athletics

+night: stars, planets, etc.

+music

-dogs

-girly girls

-arrogance

-bullies

Habits: Obsessive reading (why: she's bored)

Fears: DOGS!(if she sees a dog she will totally flip out and scream and run away) dying without doing something important and good

Weapons: Twin daggers, disguised as twin bracelets. Bracelets description: pure silver with carvings of cats and tiny jewels makes them appear by flicking her wrist a certain way

Powers and abilities: Can summon cats: from house cats to big ol' wild cats. Can turn into any cat she wants. She can talk to all cats and talk through cats.

Type of magician: She follows the path of her mother so she is a : combat magician, cat charmer and a fire elementalist

Other info: to contact me , just PM me. She also protects (and vice versa) a tiger named "Artemis" . The tiger manages to follow her EVERYWHERE. Looks like: a regular tiger only with color changing eyes. Tiger is a female. Also from time to time she rides on her tiger's back.

**(Lia MarieDaughter of Hecate)**Name: Jace Chazza (J.C.)

Godly Parent: Bast (I'm pretty sure you know who that is, if you don't you shouldn't be writing in the KC archive)

Mortal Relation (Parent): Mark Chazza

Age: 16(actual), 20(appearance)

Appearance:

Eye color: Golden cat eyes.

hair color: Brown and mid-back with green bangs(just like my Lunaii)

skin tone: Soft tan

tattoos?: none

Clothes:

Fancy: a Lime-green, knee-length, drop-waist dress that looks like it's ripped but it's not, in the rips it has black fabric and she wears a choker with a small dagger through the front of in like a pin, she has the sides of her hair pulled half back and she curls it, her shoes are strappy black heels.

Camp clothes: a lime green sports bra and a black tennis skirt with her silver and pink running shoes with her hair in a high, tight pony and her dagger straped to her arm with a Ipod shuffle.

Out of camp: a black off-the-shoulder shirt that's tight and bubbled over at the waist with jean shorts and black strappy wedges with a silver necklace with a dagger as the pendant

Personality: she is quiet and soft-spoken but underneath that is a strong powerful personality that says "go ahead, Judge me, I dare you", and when she sets her mind to something, she succeds, when faced with a difficult challenge that she needs to thinks out she is very good at it but when she needs to act quickly you would be amazed at her speed.

Likes and Dislikes:

-dogs

-abuse

-girly girls

-people who accidentally hurt someone and apoligize over and over ie. I play soccer alot and one of my teamatesbumped into aaanother girl and said "oh my gosh I'm sooooo sorry are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

+cheese

+pranking

+soccer

+running

Habits: Chewing on ice (it's just a habit that she can't seem to quit)

Fears: kids shows, she almost punched a tv because a kids show came on, baby talk, she screams and attacks whoever is talking that way, spiders, she screams bloody murder and runs as fast as she can unless its smaller than a Garden orb spider, she thinks those are cool(garden orb and smaller)

Weapon(s): a dagger that she turns into a necklace out of camp (remember those dagger necklaces I had on her clothes?)

Powers and Abilities: Can they summon storms or cats? Are they good at transforming into something else? Don't go overboard here… No immortality!: she can summon cats and she has retractable claws and can shape shift into a house-cat or a large cat ie. a tiger, lion, stufflike that. and she can change the color of its eyes and fur to sneak around

Type of Magician: Combat, Elementalist, Diviner, Animal Charmer. Please don't chose more than one, unless they follow the path of someone.: she follows the path of her mother so she's a cheese elementalist, a cat charmer, and a combat magician

Other Information: for anything else just PM me, unless it's on the weekends I tend to respond fairly quickly. she has a black convertible and a black cat named "Shadow" that has icy eyes


	3. The Sphinxes Come Marching In

**A/N: Hey there people! In this chapter, I own everyone except for Tray, who belongs to movies798, but He entered to be in this story, so I'm not stealing! DON'T KILL ME! **

**Ahem, I own Celestia, Alice, and Aphrite. **

**I do not own the Kane Cronicles, and I am not making any money off of this. So do not sue me. Please.**

**OH! And if you entered, and you're not here, do not fear! I started writing this after the first entry, so Tray is showing up early on. A.K.A. The sooner you enter the sooner you appear. Oh course, at cmap you'll all probably appear at least at passing. **

**Oh, and movies798, I hope I captured the essence of Tray, and if ANYONE seems OOC and they're your OC, just pm me or review me. (I prefer pm s because then if you need to review you still can.**

**And the reason Tray is here and Zack isn't, is because Tray is more mature, and this I doubt the camp councilers wanted Zack to go on something as important as this XD Sorry if you wanted to keep them together or something.**

* * *

><p>A<p>

P

R

I

T

E

[Hey. Aprite here. It's pronounced Afright, just so you know. So, I'm being forced to do this story by my best friend in the whole world… Oh no, I'm not gonna give it away just yet!]

Okay, I should probably start at the beginning.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping straight into my ear. I woke up and slammed my fist into the alarm clock, stopping it mid-beep. As I tumbled out of bed and onto the red floor of my room, I heard my mom shuffling down the hallway, towards the door to get the newspaper. You see, my dad was forced to leave me when I was very little to go and fight in a war. As you probably guessed, he never returned, and my mother still hopes to see him again. Now, I'm usually optimistic, but I _seriously _doubt he'll be coming back if he hasn't already. I glanced in the mirror and brushed my brown hair behind my ear and frowned. My golden eyes flashed with resentment as my hair moved back to where it was before. With the sunlight streaming in, my skin seemed to flash slightly. I had caramel colored skin you see, which is strange because my mom is pale, and my dad wasn't particularly tan either, or so I've heard. My mom has brown hair too, but she has blue eyes, so I guess I have my dad's eyes.

I sighed and pulled on my green shirt, along with a pair of black cargo pants that came down over my Osiris shoes. Sighing, I grabbed my mascara and applied a small layer, just to add a little attention to my already outlandish eyes. After all, if you're already stared at, why try and hide it?

As I ran outside with my piece of butter toast, I barely ran through the door, before the evil bus driver hit the gas. Ah, Sunny River Middle School. The bane of my existence on this bleak world. It's bad enough that everyone there acts cheery, but when you start seeing things, then it gets weird. Like when school first started, and I could have sworn a lion appeared out of nowhere. Eh, I'm crazy.

* * *

><p>So, the day went as planned until I got home. As I walked into the door, my mom screamed. I gasped, and ran to her bedroom, where I spotted one of those lions. Grabbing the nearest weapon (which was a fireplace poker), I slammed it into the lions head, causing it to turn and hiss at me.<p>

"Aw crap…" I murmured as it breathed fire where I was standing a moment before, "Of course! A lion's too easy!" I yelled, smacking it with the poker at each word, "I…need… a… frickin'… fire… breathing… mutant… lion!"

Suddenly, the lion was blasted with sand, causing it to disappear.

My mom and I looked up to see three kids standing there, one of them holding a black a red staff up. She had black hair with red natural highlights all along the tip. Her eyes were red, and she had pale skin. She was wearing a red shirt that said, 'Chaos' on it, and a pair of black long cargo pants, while she wore red converse. I blinked, and realized that 'Chaos' was in a different language. As she lowered her staff, she flashed me a smile, showing sharp teeth where human teeth should be. I stiffened, and looked at my mom. Surprisingly, she didn't look too frightened, but more saddened.

"She's going to Camp, isn't she?" Mother asked, and the three kids nodded, drawing my attention to both of the others.

One of them had extremely long black smooth hair, along with what looked like small specks on her slightly tanned skin. She had blue eyes, and wore a long dark blue robe, along with a pair of black sandals. She was holding a small dagger, that seemed to have stars sewn into its hilt.

I turned to the last person, and noticed that he seemed to be bored. He held a khopesh and his arms were crossed. He had dark skin, and curly black hair with… mismatched eyes? I blinked, and yep, one was gold, and one was silver. Everyone couple of seconds, he seemed to glare at the 'Chaos' girl. He was wearing an orange jacket, and light blue baggy jeans and blue Jordans. The 'Chaos' girl stepped forward and spoke.

"Hey. I'm Alice Sephia Prince. Daughter of Set, Egyptian God of Chaos, Deserts, Storms, and Evil," she said, and my mouth gaped open.

"I'm Celestia Aquarius Nova. Daughter of Nut, Goddess of the Sky," My mouth opened wider, and the boy smirked.

"I'm Tray Coleman, Son of Horus, God of Kings, and Revenge," Tray said, and I felt myself make a gurgling noise.

I shook my head, and looked at my mom, who was looking saddened.

"Okay, this has to be a joke! Egyptian gods aren't real!" I said, and the sky seemed to darken, while the kids stiffened.

"Yeah, tell that to us. 'Cause you're one of us. Your dad's a god. Unknown right now, but perhaps you'll meet him later on." Alice said, and Tray smirked.

"If you're lucky… I hear that Set still hasn't visited Alice yet," He joked, and Alice growled at him.

"Remember when I turned you into a storm cloud?" She asked, and Tray stopped smiling, "I'm gonna turn a fan on next time… And father has SO visited me! He gave me this staff!"

"Really?" I asked, stepping forward and studying it closely.

The hieroglyphics seemed to move and transform to where I could read them.

"Seth, god of storms, deserts, evil, and chaos," I read, and I looked up at Alice.

"Seth? Oh, wait! He had alternative names! Set, Seth, and Sutekh, right?" I asked, and Alice looked surprised and proud.

"Yep, that's my dad, the best god ever! Well, Ra's pretty cool too…" She said, and Tray smirked.

"Horus is _so _much better than Set, I mean, he _did _defeat him…" Tray said, and Alice turned to him.

"Yeah, well Horus also cut off Isis' head and lost an eye, so if we're judging who's best, Set wins, hands down," Alice said, and suddenly Celestia cut in.

"Okay, both your dads are nut-cases…" Celestia started, before Alice started to laugh uncontrolably.

"Ha! Daughter of Nut, Nut-cases! Good one Celly!" She chortled, and I raised my eyebrows at her. She saw me staring and smirked, "I have my dad's sense of humor. He and I both adore puns..."

"**As I was saying**...So congratulations, let's get _**back to work**_," She hissed through clenched teeth, and Alice smirked.

"Okay, Auntie, no need to blow a galaxy!" She said, and Celestia glared even more fiercely at her, "I was joking! Jeez!"

"So wait, who's my dad?" I asked, and they all shared looks.

"No one knows. And even if your mom _did _know, she's not allowed to disclose that information… Only the father can claim you as their own…" Celestia said, and Alice nodded.

"What if he doesn't claim me?" I asked, and Alice looked downcast.

"He has too, it's now a law after what happened to the last child…" Tray stopped as Celestia elbowed him in the side.

"What happened?" I asked, and Alice sighed.

"She didn't know her powers, so when she got in a fight with someone, it engulfed her and she couldn't stop it… She… she… She was my best friend… And she died because her father didn't have a chance to claim her…" Alice sniffled, and I lowered my head.

"I didn't know… But, who's child was she?" I asked, and Alice looked at me.

"She was the daughter of Ra… Very powerful, but because Ra was still slightly insane, he couldn't perform the magic necessary to claim her. Now, the claiming isn't classified as magic, so it doesn't take any energy or words," Alice sighed.

"Daughter, you should go… You need to be with them… I now see that you won't be safe here anymore…" Mother said, and I turned to stare at her.

"But Mom, what if they come for you?" I asked, and she smirked widely.

"I doubt your father with condone that. He was a wonderful man. Kind, but misunderstood… He still makes my heart flutter when I think about him…" She said, her eyes going misty.

Alice fake gagged, causing Tray to stifle a laugh. I glared at them as Mom unclipped her necklace. Her necklace was actually just a chain made out of silver, with nothing on it, but I had never seen her take it off before.

"Here," she said, handing it too me, and I held it lightly.

"Your chain?" I asked, and I suddenly felt the necklace hum with power, "What the-"

"This is not just a chain; it has your father's symbol on it. But, he spelled it so that only once you learn who he is, will he appear on it…" Mom said, and Alice nodded.

"Many gods give their loves something to remember them by…" She said, and Mom nodded.

"Be careful sweetheart…" Mom said, sniffling, "And always watch where you step…" She added with a mysterious twinkle in her eye.

"Okay, thanks Mom," I said, hugging her and going to pack some clothes and books.

* * *

><p>I stood on the welcome mat of my home, my life, and my mother. She was hugging me and crying at the same time. Now, don't get me wrong, this was a touching moment, but I don't do crying. I don't know why, but I just can't.<p>

"Be a good girl and if you see your father, tell him that Ashley says hi, and that she still misses him!" She said, as I walked down the stairs after kissing her goodbye.

Alice, Tray, and Celestia led the way to the park. I looked around and spotted the pyramid that was placed in this park. I opened my mouth to make a smart comment, when suddenly Alice stepped forwards and raised her staff while chanting in Egyptian. Suddenly, the pyramid glowed with power, and a hole seemed to open into thin air. I screamed and jumped back, as Tray walked right through it and disappeared, and Celestia followed soon after. Alice grabbed my hand and threw my bag in before pushing me in afterwards.


End file.
